


Lucifer's erstes Mal

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Hot, Porn with Feelings, Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Lucifer ergreift die Initiative.





	Lucifer's erstes Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist mein erster versuch an Smut . Ich hoffe ich konnte meine Vorstellung gut umsetzten und enttäusche hier niemanden.   
> viel Spaß :)

Chloe schien sich sicher, also würde er sich auch mehr trauen.

Seine Hände legte er unsicher an ihre Taille, ein Ansturm von  
Gefühlen überrumpelte ihn. Seine Sinne waren noch nie so geschärft  
wenn er einen Partner berührte. Normalerweise konnte er seine  
Sexualpartner ohne mühen verführen und wurde nicht von den  
erotischen Reaktionen abgelenkt.

Doch nicht bei ihr, er saute jede Regung auf, jedes seufzen und  
kleine zucken speicherte er. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf sie.  
Er sah, hörte, spürte nur Chloe.

Als seine Hände von ihrer Taille aufwärts tasteten und ihren  
Rippenbogen unter dem Shirt streifen, hielt sie den Atem an. Er sah ihre  
Reaktion und stoppte kurz „ Wenn ich aufhören soll…“ „Nein, nicht!  
Lucifer .. bitte.“ Ihre Augen wurden voller Lust verschleiert, ihre Hände  
schlangen sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn näher.

Also führte er seine Erkundung fort. Seine langen Finger kämpften sich  
durch die Spitze ihres BH’s und trizten ihre Knospen, welche sich zur  
Antwort ihm freudig entgegen stellten. Ihr brüchiges, leises Aufseufzten war  
ihm Bestätigung genug begieriger zu werden. Seine Hände komplett auf Ihren  
Vorbau legend, beugte er sich zu ihrem Hals vor und nippte ihre pulsierende  
Haut. „Lucifer!“ stöhnte sie und er führte seinen Akt fort. Er ließ seine Spuren  
auf ihrer Hülle. Leckte, biss und küsste ihren Puls in die Höhe. 

Mittlerweile hatte er ihr Sitzfleisch gefunden und gab diesem einen kräftigen  
Griff. Sie schreckte auf und klammert sich etwas an ihm, ihrer beiden Blicke  
fanden sich und er wusste sie wollte ihn so sehr wie er sie auch. Also küsste  
er sie, nicht wie man meinen sollte zärtlich, nein! Er verschlang sie gar, setzte  
all einen Hunger in diesen Kuss, biss in ihre Unterlippe, so dass sie einen lauten  
Ton von sich gab und um schlang ohne Zögern ihre Zunge mit der seinen.

Ihre Oberschenkel verkrampften sich an ihm und quetschen ihn, er kniff in ihr  
Gesäß und leckte ihre Mundhöhle ungezügelt. Chloe wusste nicht was ihr geschieht.  
Sie war so in dem Kuss ( wenn man es so nennen konnte ) gefangen, dass sie erst  
zu spät merkte wie sie plötzlich unter ihm lag. 

Er drängelte sich zwischen ihre Beine und rieb ihrer beiden Mitte zusammen.  
Der Ton der ihm dabei verließ, hatte etwas Animalisches an sich, ein knurren. 

Sein überfall an ihre Haut setzte sich an ihrem Dekolletee fort, mit seinen Zähnen  
streifte er bis zum saum ihrer Bluse und als er kräftig daran zog, rissen ihre Knöpfe los.  
Lust und verlangen stieg in beiden hoch. Sie wusste sie war mittlerweile so feucht wie  
nach einem Bad, er war so hart wie Stahl. Nun wollte auch sie eifrig sein und schob ihn   
leicht von sich, sein verwirrter/enttäuschter Blick verwandelte sich schnell wieder in den  
lustvollen von zuvor, als sie ihn durch seine Anzughose streichelte.

Sie öffnete eben diese und ließ ihre Hand in den Stoff wandern um ihn zu ergreifen.  
„Chloe…“ seufzte nun auch er. Sie war so stolz ihm auch einen erregten Ton heraus zu  
kitzeln, das sie fast vergaß Ihn zu erfüllen.


End file.
